1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved image creating apparatus. More concretely, the invention relates to an apparatus for creating an image by physically deforming a plurality of film type movable pieces provided to pixels, respectively, and an image recording apparatus having the image creating apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an apparatus for creating an image by selectively deforming a plurality of arranged movable pieces has been known. In this apparatus, the movable pieces are deformed so as to allow a light to be reflected or transmitted (pass) in the segments. A plurality of arranged movable pieces are selectively deformed so that a light image in which those segments form one pixel can be created.
For example, a plurality of movable pieces having light shielding property are arranged linearly so that a line array is composed, and deformation/nondeformation of the plural movable pieces is selectively controlled so that an image (pattern) is created into a linear sate. A light is emitted from one side of the line array and only a light of the pattern created on the line array is allowed to pass, so that a linear light image is created.
In addition, a plurality of movable pieces are arranged into a plane shape so as to compose a matrix array, and surfaces of the movable pieces are colored and deformation/nondeformation of the plural movable pieces is selectively controlled, so that a plane image is created. A light image is created by a reflected light from nondeformed movable pieces.
In these image creating apparatuses, movable pieces which are arranged into a two-dimensional plane shape or linear shape are physically deformed by a heat or a voltage. The image creating apparatus using movable pieces has an advantage such that utilization efficiency of a light is higher than that of an image creating apparatus using liquid crystal or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-076700 (1996) describes that a film is movable (deformed) by electrostatic power and an optical shutter is composed. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-72722 (1999) describes that an optical shutter is composed by a film which is movable by bi-metal or electrostatic power. Here, a film piece which is a movable piece is deformed by adsorption/separation power due to electrostatic power. Moreover, bi-metal is constituted so that two kinds of metals having different linear expansion coefficients are laminated and are deformed by a difference in expansion coefficient of both the metals. A plurality of such movable pieces are arranged and their opening/closing is controlled so that an image is created.
However, in order to deform a film by means of electrostatic power, a film piece should be lengthened to a certain extent so that sufficient driving force can be secured. For this reason, in the apparatus for creating an image by deforming the film piece by means of the electrostatic power, there arises a problem that an operating speed is slow. Meanwhile, since the bi-metal has low deformation coefficient, there arises a problem that the utilization efficiency of a light is not good and contrast is low. Further, in the case where a film is deformed by the electrostatic power, it is necessary to apply a high voltage to the film. Moreover, in the case where the bi-metal is deformed, a voltage which is high like the former case is not required, but lowering of the driving voltage is liable to be improved.